Five Nights With A Child
by The Lone Lobster
Summary: Freddy Fazbear Enterprise, a company that up until could be summed up as mediocre by anyone who visited their establishments, but thanks to it's two new proprietors William Afton and Henry Wright it's quickly changing for the better in countless ways, yet even with so much change they're still in need of night guards for each locale, all of which starts with one Mike Schmidt.
1. Mike: Night 1

The cool breeze of a summer's night blew through the air as the moon began it's ascension into the sky, and while most by this point in the day would be sound asleep in their beds one man in particular was not. Walking down the street dressed from head to toe in a security guard's attire, a mister Michael J. Schmidt, known as Mike by friends and family, was on his way towards a very well known restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now most might wonder as to why someone in their right mind would ever choose to accept a job that takes away their normal sleeping hours as well as simple relaxation time, but the truth is Michael here hadn't taken the job because he wanted to but instead because he was dared to. For you see, while he was by no means the kind of person to do something without considering the risks, at the same time he was still the kind of person where if a friend, such as his best friend Craig, dared him to do something he more than likely would do it with no issue.

And seeing as how all of Craig's previous dares were basically the same as this, take a job that no one with any real self respect or preferences would do, Mike would always do so as while he wasn't without shame it simply took a good deal to get a rise out of him, which was sorta ironic given his attitude towards dares.

"Man this is gonna be easy." He said to himself as he put his hands in his pockets "All I've gotta do is just sit in a chair for a few hours and stare at some screens, gotta say Craig you're losing your touch." He admitted.

Continuing on his way until the building soon came into view Mike was actually surprised to see someone standing outside waiting for him, but as he got closer he realized it was his boss. Standing at a very intimidating six foot seven and dressed in a very "loud" purple suit which complimented his yellow eyes and long silver hair, his employer when they first met seemed like he might be a very serious and straight forward kind of guy, which Mike soon found out was not the case.

"Ah! there you are mister Schmidt!" He called out as Mike approached "I'm so glad you decided to come back!" He admitted joyfully with a clap of his hands.

"Why would I not mister Afton?" Mike questioned with a raised brow as he stopped in front of the other.

"Oh well you never know with people, sometimes they might get cold feet or perhaps they were just out to play a prank on you." The other answered "And please like I said earlier, call me William! or Will if you'd like!" He added before turning around heading inside.

Following his employer into the building, even though he had already been there earlier in the day as to apply for the position he still was impressed and baffled at how amazing the place truly looked. Normally places like this were very tacky and unsanitary with the only actual entertainment being the arcade games, but as he looked around while they walked he could tell that his boss and whoever else was involved truly cared for the place as everything was clean, colorful, and varied for both kids and the adults. Yet the crown jewel of this place had to be it's main attraction which was the animatronics, for just like his assumptions about the building before he saw it he also thought they'd be bulky and somewhat scary looking machines that held little life to them. But the truth was they looked like something you'd see in a Disney cartoon or the like, with incredibly realistic looking fur and costumes, voices that didn't seem prerecorded or static, and personalities that weren't as flat as the paper they had been written out on, if he didn't know they were machines he'd actually believe they were real.

"I must say I truly am grateful you took the position mister Schmidt, me and Henry have been having a god awful time trying to find any night guards for our businesses." William admitted.

"Can't understand why, seems like a lot of people would be jumping at the chance to land a job like this, all you have to do is just watch the place for a few hours and then you get to go home." Mike replied.

"Well it's the eeriness of night I suppose, normally the buildings are filled with life, music, and joy! but at night they do become deathly quiet and empty so that might explain it." William suggested as they stopped "Anyways, here is your office mister Schmidt!" He exclaimed as he stepped aside.

Feeling his eyes widen from surprise the "office" if it could even really be called that was this fairly small and somewhat claustrophobic space that was immensely different from the rest of the building's design.

"Um..." He sounded not sure how as to what he could say that wouldn't come off as rude "...It's...quaint." He said hoping that would work.

"Yes unfortunately we've yet to get around to updating this space I'm afraid." William admitted with a sigh "So I apologize if during your time here you feel cramped or stuffy, but you can walk around the building should that start to happen!" He suggested with a smile.

Feeling a slight bit relieved that his boss was aware of the office's flaws Mike then entered the space sitting down in it's single chair as he did.

"Now obviously you know what your job entails, watch these monitors and ensure nothing goes wrong during the night." William began to explain as he pointed towards the screens "But for the sake of your enjoyment and comfort I managed to modify the system to be compatible with this tablet here." He noted as he pointed to the device on the desk "It can access the internet and even has some games installed on it should you get deathly bored, but it is registered to my account so please refrain from any purchases." He instructed as Mike picked it up.

"Holy crap that's awesome!" He exclaimed as he looked it over "Seriously why has no one else taken this job?!" He questioned as he returned his focus to William.

"Well as I said it's probably just how dark and unsettling the place can become after hours." He replied with a shrug "But there's also been several rumors flying through town about our business that could be attributing to that." He admitted.

"What kind of rumors?" Mike asked.

"Oh you know tall tales and urban legends, things like our ensemble of entertainers come to life at night and try to kill people." William answered with an eye roll "Or, and this one I particularly despise, that I'm actually a serial killer who kidnaps children before I go on to turn them into robots." He added with a slight scowl.

"Wow that's...really sad." Mike admitted "I mean how people have nothing better to do than to make up really dark stuff like that." He clarified.

"Yes it is, especially since anyone who knows me can tell you I'm the farthest thing from a serial killer." William said before giving him an inquisitive gaze "Actually, what do YOU think of me mister Schmidt?" He wondered.

Considering what he should say, not because he planned to say something rude but just to not come off that way, Mike gave the question a bit of thought before responding.

"To be honest, I kinda think you're goofy, but not like in a bad way more like that you're not afraid to be who you are ya know?" He answered causing the other to laugh.

"Oh I just knew you and I were going to get along mister Schmidt!" William exclaimed as he gave the other's shoulder a few light pats "But unfortunately I do need to take my leave as I have to get home and take care of some things." He said as he proceeded to walk away "If you have anymore questions about your position or just in general I left a very detailed list for you on the tablet, just open it and have a read!" He added.

Unable to keep a few chuckles from escaping him, Mike then leaned back in his chair before putting his feet on the desk.

"Hey, I dare you to take the job." He said repeating Craig's words from earlier in the day "Easiest dare ever." He added as he began to use the tablet.


	2. Doing the rounds

"Huh, this place is actually pretty big." Mike noted as he flipped through the cameras.

After a few minutes had passed by of him looking through the contents of the tablet, Mike wanting to actually impress his boss, after how nice and accommodating he had been, decided before he settled down to play any games or just watch videos on the internet he should do the job he was hired to do. And even though as he flipped through the cameras and everything seemed to be in order, once he was done he felt like he should at least walk through the place like a proper security guard would.

"Shouldn't take too long, five minutes at best." He told himself as he put the tablet on the desk before getting up and leaving his office.

Not needing to use the flashlight that came with the uniform, as the place wasn't insanely dark, he simply walked down the eastward hallway and headed for the main hall, as to get the largest space out of the way. However, the moment he entered the room and began to look around he found his focus immediately going to the four robot animals that stood on the stage.

"Whoa..." He said as he got closer, truly amazed at how good they looked.

The first of the four characters was to the right side of the stage and was the tallest of the bunch, though that was mainly due to it's ears given it was a rabbit. But unlike most rabbits this one wasn't a shade of white, black, or brown but was purple, violet to be precise. As for attire it wore a red bow tie around it's neck which matched the red guitar it held in it's hands. The next set of characters were two bears, one gold and one brown, and besides being the biggest of the lot they were also the best dressed, each sporting a top hat and bow tie as well as a microphone in one of their hands, though the color of the golden one's attire was purple while the brown one's was black.

Finally on the left side of the stage there was the smallest of the group, though only by a few inches and width, and it was a bright yellow chick who wore a bib that read "Let's Eat" which did go with the cupcake it held up on a platter, which for some reason also had eyes. Overall the cast of characters that stood on the stage before him were a colorful and impressive lot, no doubt William did everything he could to make them come to life as much as possible, they even had their eyes closed when turned off as if they were actually sleeping.

"Man these are WAY better than the ones I saw growing up." He admitted as he placed a hand on the rabbit's leg "The fur's so soft too, and it doesn't even feel like I'm touching a metal suit!" He added before he took his hand back.

Feeling as though he spent enough time staring at all of them he turned around and took his leave of the main hall before proceeding to check the rest of the building. From the bathrooms, to the arcade, the backstage, and the kitchen, soon there was only one place left for him to give a look around.

"Pirate's Cove." He read as he looked towards the wooden sign that was placed in front of a set of purple star covered curtains "Doesn't seem like they've gotten around to changing this one." He noted as he stepped inside.

Upon doing so however Mike would immediately eat his words, for what laid beyond the curtains was not some small stage with an aged and worn down robot fox standing atop it, but instead it was a space nearly as big as the main hall filled with tables made to look like ship wheels and chairs that looked like barrels. As for the stage it too was changed to look like an actual pirate ship, and was big enough not only for the fox but seemed like it could have a good deal of kids and even adults up there as well. Which brought him to the fox, who by far had the biggest overhaul done to him, from head to toe he was dressed in pirate attire complete with black sailor boots, tattered brown pants that held a sheathed sword on the waist, a billowy pirate shirt, and a captain's hat sporting a red feather on the backside. As for his appearance beyond aesthetic, he looked just as good as the others with bright crimson fur flared in a sort of fiery fashion while his face beyond looking more like an actual fox no longer had an eye patch but instead a scar that went down his right eye in a diagonal way, and as for his hook it too had been replaced with an actual hand.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed quite loudly as a grin came to his face "They went all out with you, you're by FAR the coolest one!" He added as he walked over to get a better look.

Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to stay for too long as a loud crash was heard coming from the main hall, causing him to slightly jump.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted before he left the cove to investigate.

Even though the chances that out of all nights this was the one someone decided to break in, Mike still took the flashlight from his side and held it near his head ready to strike if needed. But thankfully as he entered the space and looked around, it seemed as though the cause of the noise was the rabbit's guitar which had somehow fallen out of it's hands.

"Oh, guess it's not a part of the costume after all." He said as he lowered his flashlight before walking over "That's actually kind of cool that it plays a real guitar." He admitted not seeming to question why it had fallen in the first place.

Placing his arms onto the stage he proceeded to lift himself up so that he might put the guitar back in it's arms. However, as he picked up the instrument and began setting it back in the rabbit's arms, the whole time he did so it felt like it's arms weren't actually metal covered in fake fur, but he just wrote that off as some kind of new age material.

"There we go." He said as he managed to get it fairly close to how it was before "That should work, and if not well let's just hope it doesn't break next time huh?" He joked before turning around and hopping off of the stage.

And so, despite that sudden accident everything in the building seemed to be as it should leaving him to go back to his office and stay there for the rest of the night. Yet as he took his leave he failed to notice that all of their closed eyes had opened just a small bit, as to watch him take his leave.

* * *

Most people should they ever find themselves driving down the darkened streets of a city at night would most likely just wish to get home as fast as they possibly could. But then there are the rare people like William Afton, where not only did he take his time getting back to his abode he also had the top of the convertible he drove down as to look at the few shining stars in the sky above, despite how potentially reckless that was.

"Oh how I wish he had gone with a more simpler setting, all of the city lights are hiding the stars..." He said with a slightly saddened tone.

But before he could continue to somehow keep his focus on both the road and the sky at the same time, even though there were very few other people driving at this hour, his phone suddenly began to ring causing him to remove it from his jacket pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" He spoke even though he knew exactly who was on the other end.

"William, it's me Henry." His longtime friend and business partner responded causing him to smile.

"I know it's you Henry, who else would be calling me at this late hour? speaking of which why are you calling me?" William asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten to fill our new night guard on what his job entails is all." Henry answered causing the other to scoff.

"Why Henry, what do you take me for? of course I told him!" William replied.

"So you didn't forget to tell him about how the others are actually alive then?" Henry asked.

Upon hearing that question, William's eyes shot wide open as he actually did forget to bring that up.

"O-Of course I did!" He lied doing his best to sound believable.

"Oh?" Henry inquired not seeming to buy it "So you also made sure to tell him that since we included data from their old bodies, that if he had ever been there before as a child, there's the untested likelihood that's how they'll see him?" He questioned.

Feeling as though he had been backed into a nonexistent wall, even though the smart thing to do would be to tell Henry the truth, the fact of the matter is William when panicked did not use his brain to think but his less than reliable instincts.

"Yes yes of course I did Henry, now please have more faith in me before you call next time, as this was quite uncomfortable!" He answered in a hasted fashion before quickly hanging up the phone.

Even though as he began to calm himself whilst putting away his phone he knew this had a likely chance of coming back to bite him, there was also the chance that Michael had never even gone to the old restaurant and that untested likelihood was nonexistent.

"I mean, what are the chances REALLY that would happen?" He asked himself while trying to feign that he actually truly believed that.


	3. Things Are Not As They Seem

In most workplace environments, it is looked down upon for the workers to indulge in activities that would best be saved for personal time or their well deserved breaks, but seeing as how William himself had loaded the tablet with games and told Mike to play them should he get bored, that's exactly what he did. Of course though not wanting to be a total slacker, even though his boss did somewhat encourage it, he made sure to get his rounds and general guard duties done first before proceeding to kick back and relax for the next several hours. But perhaps he should have stayed on the cameras for just a while longer, maybe then he might've caught a glimpse at what was going on in the main hall at this very moment, for after he took his leave and a few minutes passed with no signs of the cameras coming on, did the supposed lifeless robotic animals upon the stage come to life.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Freddy, the brown bear told the others with a deep British voice as he looked towards the camera.

"Good, then we can discuss what exactly has gotten into our cub!" His golden counterpart exclaimed as she turned to him, her voice also possessing a British accent.

"Now Goldie calm down." He said whilst holding his hands up in front of him "It's been several years since we last saw him, we don't know how much has changed." He pointed out.

"I don't care Freddy, no child should ever use language like that, ESPECIALLY MY CUB!" She argued before pointing towards the rabbit "I mean look at poor Bonnie, she's distraught!" She added.

"I-I wouldn't go that far." Bonnie replied in yet another British tone, almost as if William had a fondness for them "It did surprise me yes, but I'm not necessarily distraught." She added as she carefully set down her guitar.

"Well I'm with Goldie on this one." The chick spoke up in a southern accented voice "Mikey should not be saying those words, no excuses." She added as she set down her cupcake and platter.

"I'm not saying that he should be allowed to say such words Chica, I'm just trying to speak on his behalf that something could have happened in the time he's been away, that has made the manners we taught him seem less important now." Freddy explained.

Suddenly without any kind of warning a thick Scottish accented laugh was heard coming from the entryway and as they all looked towards the source they found none other than the final member of their ensemble coming to join them.

"I swear yer all so sensitive an' lily-livered." The fox from the cove told them as he chortled "They're just words ya know, not like they can actually DO any harm to anyone." He added as he approached.

"Ah, here comes the prime suspect behind this behavior." Goldie said as she crossed her arms "And would you kindly keep your voice down Foxy? we don't want Michael to hear us talking about him until we're ready to confront him about his behavior." She told him as he reached the stage.

"What behavior?" He asked as he leaned on the stage with his arms "It's not like he was throwin a fit or was misbehavin, he was just surprised to see his old pal Foxy lookin as good as he does!" He reasoned before gesturing to himself "And can ye really blame the lad?" He asked with a tooth filled grin.

"Of course you look good Foxy, your old design was the worst one." Chica told him with a slight smirk causing him to growl.

"Least I didn't look like I'd eaten more pizzas than a ship full of starvin sailors." He countered causing her eyes to widen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She questioned which caused Freddy to step between them.

"Enough!" He told them before he crossed his arms "Honestly, can you two please not fight right now? we need to focus on Michael and how to address this issue." He asked.

"Again, WHAT issue?" Foxy repeated as he put a hand to his chest "I use words similar to the ones he said when I tell my stories, and yet you never hear any of the parents complainin!" He pointed out.

"That's because those words are just made up for the sake of making your stories sound more exciting." Goldie argued.

"Oh really now Goldie? because if ye prefer I could start usin the modern versions of those words and we'll see just how made up they are." He challenged with a smirk.

Upon hearing this Goldie, without so much as a grunt or a flex of her arm simply grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up so they could be face to face.

"Would you care to repeat that?" She asked in a cold emotionless tone causing him to become wide eyed.

"I...think I just let a thought slip out, pay it no heed." He answered causing her to release him.

"That's what I thought." She said as he landed on his feet "Now, if we could please refocus our discussion to the issue at hand-" She began to say only to be cut off by Bonnie.

"I have an idea!" She said gaining their attention "What if we call William about this? surely he'll know what to do." She suggested.

"I don't know, we're only supposed to call him or Henry in case of an emergency." Freddy pointed out.

"Our cub's moral integrity is at risk here, I believe that qualifies as an emergency." Goldie told him "Besides, he's the one who told us we would be getting a night guard, and yet instead we see Michael walk through the building with him!" She added.

"That is true, why wouldn't he tell us it was Mikey?" Chica asked.

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise for us?" Bonnie suggested.

"But how would he have known? it's not like we've ever told him about the lad." Foxy countered.

"But he and mister Henry did go through the data on the old machines before they put it into us, maybe they saw him?" She replied.

"Whatever the reason is behind Michael's return to us tonight that we can save for later." Freddy spoke as to end the debate "However I do think it would be wise for us to give him a call, seeing as how he was the one to bring Michael into the building, so Bonnie if you would please go to the kitchen and do so." He said earning a nod in response.

"Could I go and call him? seein as how I don't care to stay and hear you all go on about bad words?" Foxy questioned only to have Goldie look down at him with a glare.

"You are no doubt a part of this whole mess Foxy, so you are going to stay here and be a part of this discussion whether you like it or not." She told him causing him to groan.

Hopping off the stage Bonnie went on to leave the main hall and go on to the kitchen, where once she was inside she picked up the land line that rested on the wall next to the door before calling William's cell number.

* * *

It is strange how one event, no matter how short lived or prolonged can completely change a person's mood which is unfortunately the case for William. For after he had ended his conversation with Henry and made it back to his abode, he wasted no time in going to his office before promptly sitting down in his comfy leather chair and allowing his face to fall and hit his desk.

"God I hate lying to him..." He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair "Every time I do so it feels like my skin is ACTUALLY crawling..." He added as another sigh escaped him.

But just as he believed that any unexpected awkwardness he was due had already passed, his cell began to ring once again causing a great feeling of dread to wash over him.

"Please don't let that be him." He said as he pulled out his cellphone and answered "Hello?" He inquired.

"William? it's me Bonnie." The voice of the velvet rabbit replied causing him to sigh a third time, though this time it was of relief.

"Oh Bonnie!" He exclaimed seeming to have his former joyous mood restored "Have you called to talk about Michael? tell me do you like him?" He asked assuming that's why she had called.

"Um...about that, we were actually wondering William why you told us you had found a night guard when it was actually Michael." She answered causing him to go pale "I mean, not to sound rude believe me we're happy, but how did you know about him?" She asked.

Almost having his phone slip out of his hand William had to resist every urge in his body to just rhythmically bang his head against his desk, as it seemed like the universe was against him on this night.

"Well...um...you see..." He stammered unsure as to what he could possibly say "A-As Henry and I were going through the data from the animatronics, we noticed how Michael seemed to be there quite frequently, so we tracked him down and brought him there to surprise you!" He lied hoping that despite how absurd that was she'd believe it.

"Oh good, that's what we thought was the case." She admitted which caused him to sigh in relief once more "Though to be honest with you William, I think something's wrong." She added.

"What do you mean?" He asked unsure as to what she meant.

"I don't think he remembers us, I mean he didn't say hi to us like he used to, and he didn't even try to hug us either, I mean yes before it's not like we could've really done anything, but now that we're capable of feeling things and just in general are more alive, I find it a little disconcerting that he doesn't seem to remember us like we do him." She explained.

It was then, as Bonnie's words sank in with William and found a place in his thoughts, that he realized there were far greater implications to this than he had originally believed. For while he and Henry knew there would be countless things they would have to explain to them, now that they were truly sentient and capable of feeling emotions, neither of them could've predicted this advanced level of response to something this soon if at all. And it is because of this that as he sat there, countless thoughts racing through his mind, that he had to choose with the utmost care what his response would be.

"Bonnie, listen to me." He began as he closed his eyes "There's...a lot of things that me and Henry are going to have to explain to all of you, and it might seem a little...strange at first, but in regards to your question humans are far more fragile than all of you, for if something goes wrong with you we can simply fix it, but if something goes wrong with a human being it's a lot more complicated, and while as I say that I'm not implying or insinuating anything, I'm simply saying that where the memories are clear as day for you, for Michael they might be buried within his mind due to the time he's been away." Explained.

"So...what should we do then?" She asked.

"Well...I know that after him having been gone so many years you all no doubt want to catch up with him and just enjoy his company again, but as I said his memories might not be as clear as yours if at all, so if you do plan to try and interact with him tonight PLEASE do so in a way that isn't jarring to him, if anything starting over in sense might be the best approach." He answered.

Silence then came between them as Bonnie had to think on what he said, and after a minute or so of contemplation she then replied.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, thank you so much William." She said causing him to smile.

"Think nothing of it Bonnie, be sure to call me if you need anything." He told her which led to her hanging up.

Ending the call on his end just as he let out possibly the heaviest sigh of his life, William no longer could resist the urge to do what he wanted to during that whole conversation, and thus let his head fall and hit his desk.

"Of all the people to have applied for this position, it just HAD to be one that went to the blasted pizzeria before we bought the company..." He said as he began to bang his head against his desk "Henry is going to kill me..." He added with a groan.


	4. A Course Of Action

Putting the phone back in it's place on the wall Bonnie now content they would know what to do left the kitchen and headed for the main hall to tell the others. However, as she got closer she could hear what seemed to be a heated argument taking place between Goldie and Foxy.

"Fer the last blasted time Goldie, I swear to ye I never said so much as a single "cursed" word to the lad before!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Then how else did he learn those words Foxy?!" Goldie questioned.

"HE'S BEEN GONE FER COUNTLESS YEARS! HE PROBABLY HEARD THEM FROM A MOVIE OR SOMETHIN'!" He argued now full on shouting.

"NONSENSE! MY CUB WOULD NEVER WATCH SOMETHING WITH SUCH CONTENT!" She countered shouting as well.

At this point Bonnie, knowing well if they kept this up it would lead to Michael hearing them, rushed into the main hall where she not only saw them nearly at each other's throats but also Freddy and Chica trying to keep them from going at one another.

"Goldie dear please calm down!" Freddy pleaded as he did his best to hold her back.

"Foxy! stop acting like an idiot and simmer down!" Chica demanded as she did the same to him.

"GUYS!" Bonnie shouted which caused them all to stop and look at her "Keep your voices down, otherwise Michael will hear us!" She exclaimed in a much quieter tone as she pointed towards the camera.

Upon hearing this the others for just a moment felt their artificial hearts skip a beat as their eyes immediately shot towards the camera, but thankfully they were met with a great relief as it was still turned off.

"Thank you Bonnie." Goldie said as she regained her composure whilst Freddy let go of her "I allowed myself to succumb to my anger and lost my sense and grace, which should never happen." She added as she smoothed out her fur.

"Aye, least one of us seems to have their head all sorted out." Foxy chimed in as Chica let go of him "Still, it is mighty impressive with all our arguin' the lad still didn't hear us." He admitted as he pushed the brim of his hat up slightly.

* * *

"Oh man this looks great!" Mike exclaimed as he watched a movie trailer on the tablet, listening to the audio via earbuds he had on him for his phone "It's crazy what they can do with special effects." He admitted as he turned the volume up ever so slightly.

* * *

"Anyways, what did William say Bonnie? you did manage to reach him right?" Chica asked as she looked towards the other.

"Oh yes I did." She replied with a nod "As for what he said, he told me that he and Henry did plan this as a surprise for all of us, hence why they didn't tell us." She explained.

"What about his behavior? did you ask him about that?" Freddy asked with a raised brow.

"Well...yes I did...but you might not like what he told me." She admitted as she looked off to the side "Basically, he said that because Michael's been away for so long he might not be able to remember us right away, at least not like we do him, so the best thing we can do is start over in a sense by introducing ourselves and easing him into interacting with us." She explained.

Taking a moment to consider what she had said, while in truth they were a bit disheartened at this truth they also understood that their minds were of course far different than that of a human being's, so the notion that Michael didn't remember them wasn't hard to accept. Still they were sad they couldn't just pick things up where they left off as after having been away from him for so long they all just wanted to dive right into catching up and spending some quality time with him.

"That...does seem to be the best course of action." Freddy said being the first to speak up "However if we are going to do this, we need to do it effectively and fairly." He added.

"What do you mean by "fairly" Freddy?" Goldie asked as she turned to face him.

"If all of us approach him at once we could very easily scare him which will make this whole process far more complicated and difficult, so the best thing to do is dedicate one of us for the next week to spend time with him each night before we all do so together." He explained.

"So basically we just figure out what the order's gonna be then?" Foxy asked receiving a nod in response "Alright, well since he IS me first mate I'll take tonight, you lot can decide the other nights." He told them as he turned around and began to leave.

"Hold it right there Foxy!" Chica exclaimed as she grabbed onto his tail to keep him from leaving "Why do YOU get to be the first?" She asked.

"First of all, NEVER grab me tail again!" He exclaimed as he swiftly turned back around while freeing his tail "And as I said he be MY first mate, so OBVIOUSLY I have the greatest privilege!" He explained causing her to laugh.

"HA! seriously?!" She questioned as she flicked him on the nose "If we're going to be using that kind of logic then I should get tonight as he was my special little helper!" She argued with a smirk on her face.

"And what kind of helper would that be exactly?" He questioned while crossing his arms "You never left the stage back then, the only thing he would've helped you with would be to try and shove pizza down yer gullet." He told her which immediately caused her face to fume with anger.

"That's it!" Freddy exclaimed as once again he stepped between them "Neither of you are going to see Michael tonight as it is clear you cannot even be in each other's company without a fight breaking out!" He scolded them which caused them to look away clearly ashamed.

"Sorry Freddy..." They apologized knowing well that he was right.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Freddy." Goldie admitted as she walked up to his side "We are trying to make Michael comfortable around us again, and if he were to see such a squabble happen between you two it might frighten him, which is why I will be the first one to interact with him." She said as she placed a paw to her chest.

"Um...Goldie?" Bonnie spoke gaining her attention "I was actually hoping...if it wouldn't be too much trouble...if maybe I could have tonight?" She suggested.

"Oh? and why exactly do you want to have tonight Bonnie?" Goldie asked.

"Well...I just am worried about how much he doesn't remember..." Bonnie answered looking down at her feet sadly.

Having a look of sadness also come to her face Goldie realized what was making the other seemingly so upset, for while there was no way to be certain what memories Michael had of them Bonnie was a very sensitive person, and she was no doubt fearing that out of them all he might not even remember her. So even though Goldie wanted nothing more than to spend time with her cub, she knew that she could simply have tomorrow night to spend with him and so decided this would be for the best.

"I think that is a perfect idea Bonnie." She told her causing her face to immediately change from saddened to joyful.

"Oh thank you Goldie!" Bonnie exclaimed as she quickly hugged the other "I promise, I won't do anything to scare him!" She assured.

"I know you won't Bonnie." Goldie replied as she returned the embrace giving the other a few gentle comforting pats to her back.

Feeling as though this was the happiest day of her life, even though they had only been alive for a short while, Bonnie with as big a smile as any of them had seen on her released Goldie and with careful haste hurried out of the main hall.

"That was a nice thing you did there hon." Freddy said as he put an arm around Goldie.

"It was nothing, Bonnie out of all of us is by far the most gentle and caring, it only made sense for her to be the one to ease Michael into meeting all of us again." She admitted.

"Yer right about the gentle part..." Foxy muttered to himself as he thought back to how she held him up by his neck earlier.

"What was that Foxy?" She asked looking towards him with a slight glare.

"Just a passin' thought, pay it no heed like before." He quickly told her as to avoid her wrath.


	5. Conversation Is Key

Have you ever had a night where despite all that you did you could not will yourself to go to sleep? Tossing and turning restlessly you inevitably come to lay there in your bed and stare towards the ceiling, wondering why blissful slumber escapes you. If the answer to this question is yes then perhaps you can feel some manner of sympathy for William, as he at this moment is lying awake in his bed while dressed from head to toe in purple pajamas, complete with a purple sleeping cap.

"Why did I have to lie to him?..." He asked with a sigh as he placed a hand on his forehead "I am always restless when I do..." He added.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon William got up from his bed and headed downstairs to get something to drink in hopes that it might help. However just as he reached his fridge and was ready to open it he heard a sudden knock come from his front door.

"...Oh dear god no." He muttered in horror as the only person who would be knocking at his door regardless of hour would be Henry.

"William? are you awake?" Henry's british voice called from outside before he knocked on the door once more "We need to talk." He added.

Knowing well it would only be worse if he made him wait William with another sigh escaping him went to the front door and opened it. Standing there at an even more intimidating height of six foot ten with a fairly masculine build was Henry, and even though it was nearing one in the morning he was still dressed head to toe in his usual gentleman's attire. From the black bowler hat that rested atop his head, to the matching black suit and red bow tie adorning his form, accompanied by his dress shoes and gloves, and his beautifully hand crafted custom made cane, it all complimented his brown mustache, perfectly cut short brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, overall Henry was a man that screamed both class and respect. And while normally any time Henry came over William would be thrilled to have his company and would invite him in for a meal, even if Henry wasn't giving him his most inquisitive look he knew that this visit was purely of business.

"Good night William." Henry greeted with a tip of his hat "Hope I didn't wake you from your slumber."

"No point in the pleasantries Henry." William replied with a sigh as he walked towards his office "We both know why you're here and why I'm not currently sleeping peacefully in my bed." He added as the other entered.

"So you did lie." Henry noted as he closed the door behind him before following the other into his office.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know the moment I started spouting off nonsense." William said with an eye roll "Honestly I don't know why every time something like this happens you don't just get to the discussion." He admitted as he sat down behind his desk.

"It's amusing to me." Henry told him as he sat down in the chair adjacent from his "Not in a sort of sadistic way of course but solely because despite your awareness of when I know you're lying you keep doing it." He explained.

"You make me sound like a compulsive liar." William noted as he rested his head in the palm of his right hand.

"More so like a man who doesn't like to be put in time out." Henry joked causing the other to roll his eyes once more.

"Yes yes very funny I'm a big man child ha ha, now can we please get on with the issue at hand?" He asked.

"Very well." Henry said as he crossed his right leg over the other "Let's start with everything you know, then move onto the potential problems that can arise from this situation."

"Well for starters I did in fact forget to tell Michael about the others being alive, though I suppose that one was obvious." William began as he used his left hand to tap on his desk "Next there's the untested likelihood you mentioned where if he had gone to the old place they might recognize him, which is in fact exactly what has happened." He went on as he looked off to the side "And then we have the third issue that is sort of a combination of the first two, the others not only remember him perfectly but he also doesn't seem to recall much of his time at the old place, at least that's how Bonnie made it seem when she called me, so I advised that they ease into interacting with him again, which can go numerous ways that we really can't easily predict as it's all based around his ability to adapt to something so strange and new, as well as not immediately go into a panic the moment he sees they're alive." He finished as he looked back towards Henry.

Closing his eyes as to think Henry was contemplating both their available actions as well as the revelations this situation had given them. This would go on for a few minutes as when Henry gave something serious thought it would take him but a small amount of time to go through everything that he needed to, and while this might've made others nervous to William it was just something he had gotten used to.

"...Chaos." Henry spoke as he opened his eyes.

"...Come again?" William inquired completely caught of guard by what he had said.

"This entire situation is chaos." Henry clarified as he looked towards the other "No matter what we decide to do in this moment there isn't an outcome that doesn't raise suspicion with Michael, or simply cause everything to become more unpredictable than it already has." He explained.

"So what do we do then?" William asked.

"Simple, nothing." Henry answered as he brought his hands together over his knee and intertwined his fingers "All of this is because of Michael, and while I am not blaming you for this William as neither you nor I could've possibly known about him without going over the others' previous data with an even finer toothed comb than we did, the fact is he is the catalyst for everything that is happening in this moment, so the best course of action is to let this night play itself out." He explained.

"But what if he panics and runs out of the building? or even worse hurts the others out of fear?" William asked.

"There's no chance of that happening." Henry assured as he closed his eyes once more "I put you in charge of picking the right person for the job William because you are a far better judge of character than I am, you've just always had a knack for seeing people as they really are, and while as I said this is a situation that can only become more unpredictable as it unfolds, I am with the upmost certainty that our night guard will not only hold his position, but show us that he is truly deserving of this job." He said.

"And what if you're wrong Henry?" William asked as he put both of his hands down onto his desk "What if I screwed up? not meaning to insult my judge of character nor mister Schmidt, but the fact is we're the only two people in the world who have truly cracked actual artificial sentience, what if he runs out of there and goes on to tell the press about us and what we've accomplished?"

"That won't happen." Henry told him as he opened his eyes again this time a smile coming to his face as he did "Because not once has my faith in you as both my friend and my business partner ever been proven to be wrong, you've always come through for me William and this is no exception."

"You're too kind Henry." William said with a sigh as he rested his head on his desk "And I honestly don't know how you manage to stay so calm in moments like this..." He admitted causing the other to chuckle.

"There's no good in getting worked up William, if things are to be a mess than that is how it will be, nothing we can do but simply hope for the best and be there to clean it up if need be." He told him as he rose from his seat "Now why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make you something nice and warm to eat? that'll settle your nerves and help you get some sleep." He suggested as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Thank you Henry, that sounds absolutely wonderful." William replied as he got up from his seat before they both left his office and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Fear, Excitement, Anticipation, and Worry, these four feelings were swirling around inside of Bonnie like a tornado as she slowly made her way down the eastward hallway towards Michael. For while she was excited and eager to be able to spend some alone time with their favorite child in the whole world, the fact was there was the very likely possibility that because he didn't remember them as they did him he might freak out or even be scared of her the moment he saw her. This caused her to nervously tap her fingers together as she drew closer and closer to the security office, all the while she quietly spoke to herself trying to keep herself calm.

"It's going to be okay Bonnie it's going to be okay..." She softly spoke as she slowly breathed in before releasing "Even if he's surprised at first just remain calm and help him work through his emotions." She said before she came to a stop.

Stopping just a small bit before the window which allowed her to see in, Bonnie could just barely see his body as he seemed to be leaned in towards the desk.

"Okay, here we go." She told herself as she took one more breath before walking to the door "Michael?" She inquired as she poked her head through the doorway.

However, instead of being wide and awake like he was an hour ago Michael was soundly sleeping on the desk with his head resting on his arms. Unable to keep herself from from silently gushing at how sweet he looked Bonnie knew she still had to reintroduce herself as well as explain things to him, so as gently as she could she reached over and placed her hands on his back before lightly shaking him.

"Ngh...leave me alone Craig..." He grumbled as he tried to shrug her off.

"Michael honey, you need to wake up." She told him.

Upon hearing the voice of a woman and not the voice of his best friend, Michael's whole body suddenly tensed up along with his eyes shooting wide open, which in turn caused her to take her hands away from his back. For but a brief moment time itself seemed to have been frozen as neither of them moved or did anything, but as a few seconds more passed by Mike slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and see who was standing behind him. And the moment he saw who it was his whole body like a sort of instinct just pressed itself against the monitors as much as it was able.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted as he did his best to get as much distance from her as he could, which of course was not much at all.

"Michael it's okay." She told him in as calm a voice as she could, even though her heart was beating faster than it had so far ever done.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE?!" He questioned as he looked around frantically "HOW?! WHY!?" He asked before suddenly becoming calm "Wait..." He said only to breathe a sigh of relief "Oh that's what it is, it's a dream!" He exclaimed.

"No Michael it's not a dream." She told him as he got back on his feet.

"Pftt, yeah okay sure it's not." He replied with an eye roll as he walked over to her "It makes perfect sense, I remember what I was doing before this, I was on the internet watching videos when I tried out one of those relaxing sound things, you know like waterfalls and stuff? guess it worked cause next thing I knew I was out like a light." He explained as he looked her over "But man though this is the most realistic dream I've ever had, I mean you look exactly like the rabbit from the stage." He noted.

And it was at that moment that Bonnie did something both she and Mike did not expect whatsoever, something that gave her control of the situation as well as proved to him it wasn't a dream. She grabbed his arm, brought it to her face, and placed his hand on her cheek, and while that action in itself was surprising it was the look she had on her face that really shocked him. All of a sudden she had tears in her eyes and seemed to be on the verge of crying, almost like this was somehow a sad or even painful experience for her.

"Michael please listen to me." She begged as she moved his hand on her cheek slightly so he could feel her fur "This isn't a dream, I am real standing here right in front of you, and I know that might seem impossible but it's true, and I know you don't remember me but I remember you clear as day and I just want us to catch up and be friends like we were before." She told him as she did her best to keep her tears from spilling over.

So many different thoughts raced through Mike's head as he stared towards her, and yet the one thing that stood out among them all was one specific thing she had said.

"Don't remember you?" He questioned as a smile came to his face "What do you mean don't remember you? you're Bonnie the bunny! you play guitar and always told the best jokes, especially when it was a pun." He told her causing her eyes to widen.

"Y-You remember that?" She asked as he gently wiped her tears away.

"Of course I do, every kid I knew came here whether it was just for a birthday party or after school, this was like the big hangout for kids." He explained as he looked her over once more "But you weren't like this, you had a metal body like any other animatronic and to be honest looking back on it now you and the others were kinda scary looking, now you're like an actual bunny rabbit." He noted.

"Well yes, William and Henry did give us new bodies, but they kept all of the data from the old machines." She said.

"So that's how you remember me then huh?" He asked earning a nod in response "But I mean, I'm a lot older now, I definitely don't look or sound the same anymore." He pointed out.

"It doesn't matter how much you've changed Michael." She told him with a smile as she gently placed a hand on the side of his head "The way we're made allows us to recognize someone even if they've grown up, this way we can always welcome them back if they return." She explained.

"So like some kind of facial recognition software?" He asked.

"Something like that, except it's more like when we see someone for the first time we then use that face as a template, and when we see them again we remember that face but add the changes that come with age to see if it's a match." She answered.

"Wow." He said as he took a step back "You guys are...WAY more advanced than I thought you were..." He admitted as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes we are." She agreed as she walked over and sat down on the desk.

"So this means the others are alive too right? why aren't they here?" He asked.

"We were worried we would overwhelm you or frighten you, so we decided that it would be best if you met each of us one at a time over the course of the week." She answered.

"What are you kidding me?!" He asked as he immediately got to his feet "No way am I going to wait like that! I want to meet all of you!" He told her as he began to leave.

But before he could get too far Bonnie reached out and grabbed his arm once more, but not too tight to where it would be uncomfortable or hurt him, just enough to keep him from walking out.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked at her confused.

"It's just...well...I was hoping that maybe you and I could spend some time together is all...and talk about everything that's happened since we last saw each other." She replied as she looked off to the side.

Staring at her for a moment Mike noticed that she still seemed to be sad, causing him to walk back over and sit down.

"Alright." He said as he turned his chair around to face her "Where should I start?" He asked causing her face to light up.

And so, as Mike began to fill Bonnie in on all that had happened in his life since they'd last seen each other, it seemed like the night ahead was looking to be far more enjoyable then either had thought it could be.


	6. End Of Shift

"And that's pretty much it." Mike concluded with a shrug as he sat atop of his desk "Everything that's worth remembering that is." He added.

Over the course of the next few hours Mike did his best to recount every single thing that had happened since they last saw him, including finer details that you wouldn't expect him to recall so easily. For starters he stopped coming to the pizzeria around the time he was ten, and it was because the place due to it's original manager and company ownership had allowed it to become a rather unsavory place, so many parents told their kids not to come back because it was basically a pig stein. After that he mostly spent his free time with his cousin Jeremy who also lived in the city, they'd do normal things like play video games, go to the movies, and just hang out. From there on things were pretty standard for him, he went and finished both high school and college, was sharing an apartment with his best friend Craig who he met around middle school, and as for employment he mostly just went from part time job to part time job not really sticking with any for long, unless Craig dared him to.

"It sounds like you've had a nice life so far Michael." Bonnie commented with a smile, happy to know their child hadn't been put through any kind of tragedy or misfortune.

"Yeah, nice but boring." He replied with a sigh as he tilted his head back "To be honest, the most exciting thing to ever happen to me before tonight was...when me and Jeremy sneaked into an R rated movie one time." He admitted with a chuckle, causing her to gasp.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted, making him nearly jump off the desk from surprise "You saw an R rated movie?!" She questioned.

"Um...yeah?" He hesitantly replied, unsure as to what the big deal was.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"...Thirteen?" He replied hesitantly once more, causing her to put a hand over her mouth "Oh come on Bonnie, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." He told her.

"How did you even sneak into the theater? surely someone would've called it into question?" She inquired.

"Well...you see Craig's got an older sister, and at the time she was working at the movie theater so..." He trailed off, figuring she could piece it together herself.

Falling into a stunned silence as she tried to make sense of what she was just told, Bonnie after a few moments suddenly rose from her seat before she then grabbed onto his wrist.

"What the?" He asked just as he was pulled off of the desk.

"We are going to go tell Freddy and Goldie about this right now young man!" She told him as she dragged him out of the office.

"Young man?" Mike repeated in confusion, before he pulled against her bringing them to a stop "Bonnie, I'm not a kid anymore, you do know that right?" He asked.

"No matter how old you get Michael you will always be our child." She replied causing him to sigh.

"Look Bonnie, I know this for you is like a huge reunion and everything, and believe me beyond the initial shock and awe of finding out you were real I'm honestly happy too, but I am not gonna let you drag me to the others just so you all can scold me about something that happened years ago." He told her.

Taking a moment to reflect on what he said Bonnie found herself slowly releasing him from her grasp, all the while her ears drooped down as well.

"I'm sorry Michael, I got caught up in the moment and overreacted." She apologized.

"Hey it's no big deal, I guess it would be pretty shocking to learn something like that about someone you know." He replied as a smile came to his face "But hey, least you know how I felt earlier." He joked, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Hehe, I guess I do." She giggled softly as her ears slowly returned to their upright position "I'm still getting used to having emotions, it's wonderful but at the same time strange." She admitted.

"What was that like by the way?" He asked as put his hands in his pockets "You know, suddenly waking up and remembering your life before you could...well remember?"

"It was alarming to be honest." She answered as she closed her eyes to recall "We all woke up around the same time, and when we did all of the data from our old bodies just hit us like a tidal wave, we were scared, panicked, and had no idea what was going on or what had been done to us, but once William and Henry got us calmed down and explained everything, we were filled with this immense feeling of gratitude towards them for what they had done for us, since they could've just as easily made new versions of us from scratch." She explained as she reopened her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be pretty grateful too if someone basically gave me an upgrade." He agreed "But don't you think it's kinda weird though? two super geniuses crack the secret to artificial intelligence and instead of becoming billionaires they open up a pizza joint?" He asked.

"It does seem a bit odd doesn't it?" She agreed as she put a hand to her chin "But I'm pretty sure they said they were going to open up more buildings soon, if this one was successful." She noted.

"Wait, does that mean they're going to make more of you guys then?" He asked.

"Well not more of us specifically, but if I'm not mistaken when they bought the company they gained all of the properties that came with it, including any other animatronics that might've been there." She explained.

"Maybe they're trying to take over the world through children's restaurants." He joked causing her to smile.

"Oh no, neither William nor Henry could ever do something so devious." She assured him "Have you met Henry by the way?" She asked.

"No haven't had the pleasure." He answered as he crossed his arms "Though if he's anything like William I don't know if I can handle both at the same time." He admitted with a sigh "What is he like though?" He asked.

"Honestly, he has a striking resemblance to Freddy." She began, causing his eyes to widen,

"Wait what, how?!" He questioned.

"Well, they both have blue eyes, are the same height, speak with an accent like mine, have brown hair though I guess for Freddy it's fur, they both wear bow ties and hats, and both are very proper." She listed.

"...Is that all?" He asked, a bit stunned at how much they actually had in common.

"Hmm...I suppose they're both the same size wise." She answered.

"Does that mean like muscle mass or?..." He asked, receiving a simple nod in response "Okay, so if I've got this right, one of my bosses who I've yet to meet is essentially a walking human bear who could easily punch a hole in the wall." He summarized.

"I don't think he'd ever do something so destructive but yes that is a good way to describe him." She agreed.

Taking a moment to process this information it just then began to dawn on Mike how much insanity he had suddenly been thrown into, on one hand he had his employers who sounded like complete polar opposites to each other and were both apparently two of the smartest people in the world, and on the other his night guard job entailed him looking after a bunch of sentient robot animals who were going to treat him like a child, at least if Bonnie was anything to go off of.

"Wow." He said as he slowly shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it just donned on me that the simple six hour shift job I thought I had is going to be a LOT more insane..." He answered.

"Does that mean you don't want to stay?" She asked, a clear tone of worry present in her voice.

"What? no." He replied immediately, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief "It's just, I thought this was going to be a regular job, but now there's you, the others, and what ever else my bosses have in store for me." He explained.

"Well don't worry, after tonight I'm certain that there won't be anymore surprises." She assured.

However, just as she said that a sudden noise was heard coming from further down the hall causing both of them to look in it's direction. But before either of them could question what it was, the noise itself grew louder and louder as whatever was causing it got closer, until the source of it all revealed itself in a rather terrifying fashion.

"LADDIE!" Foxy shouted out as he leapt out from the darkness, tackling Mike as he did.

Feeling his eyes widen in shock but completely helpless to do anything, they both went straight down to the floor and even skidded a few feet back due to the sheer speed and power of the tackle.

"FOXY?!" Bonnie shouted in shock as she turned around to look a them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She questioned, as the other quickly got to his feet whilst also picking up Mike with seemingly no issue.

"After ye left to come see the lad we worked out the schedule fer the rest of the week, and of course as ye can imagine Goldie put me on the last day, and I just couldn't wait that long to catch up with me first mate!" He exclaimed joyfully as he looked to Mike "So what do ye say boyo? care to hangout with yer ol' pal Foxy?" He asked.

Yet instead of seeing the excited and eager face of his first mate followed by a zestful shout in agreement, both Foxy and Bonnie were met with the sight of a now unconscious Mike who was limp in Foxy's arms.

"Uh...boyo?" He questioned as he gently shook him a bit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bonnie shouted in panic as she rushed over to see if he was injured.

"Calm down lass, I was just a bit too excited and gave him a slight bump on the head, a nice splash of water will wake him right up!" He assured.

"HE'S BLEEDING!" She shouted in alarm, causing him to go wide eyed.

Looking to where she was staring he saw that in the process of hitting the floor Mike's head did in fact get injured, but where in Bonnie's frantic eyes she saw a serious wound, Foxy who wasn't as shaken could tell it was just a minor bruise with but little skin torn.

"Pfft, that's not bleeding lass, it's more like a scrape of the knee, he's fine." He assured her as he looked back to her.

Unfortunately for the crimson furred canine, Bonnie upon making this discovery had bolted down the hallway, no doubt going to tell the others what had happened.

"Oooooooh lord..." He muttered as his ears drooped, dreading what was to come next.

Knowing well once Goldie caught wind of this that she'd tan his hide, Foxy thinking quick took Mike back to his office before sealing it off by closing the two metal doors.

"FOXY!" The voice of Goldie shouted out from elsewhere in the building, having enough power and anger to make it sound like a boom of thunder.

"Looks like we'll be sitting here until William and Henry show up." Foxy said to a still unconscious Mike "Otherwise I'll end up as a cap fer her to wear..." He added, as he set Mike down in his chair.

Within mere seconds of having shouted his name Goldie was already outside one of the doors, announcing her presence by knocking on it with her fist in a rapid fashion.

"OPEN THIS DOOR FOXY!" She demanded, her anger rapidly rising with each passing second.

"I don't think I'll be doin that Goldie." He replied as he crossed his arms "If I open the door ye'll have me skinned tail to tooth, and that be something I'd rather avoid." He told her.

"YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO OPEN THIS DOOR YOU MANGY MUTT!" She threatened, causing him to scoff.

"Pfft, or what Goldie? them doors were made to withstand a dozen or so men beating down on them in case something bad were to happen, what could YOU hope to do?" He asked.

Immediately upon asking her that question Goldie punched the door with as much strength as she had, managing to make a VERY sizable dent.

"...Okay, now ye've definitely lost it." He told her, admittedly terrified by how strong she seemed.

"OPEN. THE. DOOR." She demanded once more, her anger seeming to have finally reached it's apex.

Thankfully, before any more property damage could ensue Foxy saw via the window the others arrive to hopefully calm her down.

"Good, maybe ye lot can talk some sense into her." Foxy greeted as he gestured to the door.

"Foxy, open this door right now." Freddy told him, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh ye can't be serious, ye too?!" The other asked in disbelief "I thought ye were supposed to be the RATIONAL one between the two of ye!" He exclaimed.

"That was before you injured Micahel, what were you thinking?!" Freddy asked in returned.

"Alright, I KNOW that this looks bad, and no doubt Bonnie blew things WAY out of proportion as she's prone to do-" Foxy began to say, only to be cutoff by Bonnie.

"You tackled him to the ground and knocked him out! in addition to making him bleed!" She argued.

"Do ye seriously think that this is bleeding?!" He questioned as he gestured to the wound "It's barely a scratch! just some torn skin! why with a bit of salve and maybe a bandage ye won't even know it's there!" He insisted.

"Foxy, we had a schedule worked out for all of us to meet him some time this week, WHY would you do something like this?" Freddy asked.

"I'll tell you why, it's because he's a self centered attention seeking moron!" Chica insulted.

"Real mean words comin' from the glutton." He retorted, which only made her angrier.

"Foxy just open the door, we need to make sure Michael is alright." Freddy told him, causing him to sigh.

"Oh fer the love of, HE'S FINE!" Foxy insisted as he pointed back to the wound "He ain't bleeding, his brains aren't falling out of his skull, and besides being knocked out nothing else is wrong with him, all of ye need to just calm down and stop acting like a bunch of lunatics!"

"I couldn't agree more." The voice of Henry spoke, causing them all to freeze.

Slowly looking down the hall, Foxy having to lean a bit in order to do so from where he stood, they found both Henry and William standing there looking at them. And while both of them had fairly serious expressions on their faces, Henry was far more intimidating than William thanks to his stature and how he conducted himself.

"Before you ask." William spoke as he raised his wrist to show them his watch "It's nearly six o' clock, the end of Mike's shift." He revealed.

"Time flies when you're having fun, or so the saying goes." Henry said as he looked towards the door "But judging from the near bowling ball sized dent you've made, I'm guessing that this isn't the case."

"Henry we can explain." Freddy said, being the first to respond.

"Oh I'm sure you can Freddy, but as it stands I don't really want to hear your explanation of what happened." Henry told him as he walked over and looked into the window "I want to hear it from mister Schmidt, though it seems he's rather indisposed at the moment." He noted.

"It was Foxy's fault!" Chica told him as she pointed to the other "He tackled Mikey and knocked him out!" She explained.

"Is this true Foxy?" Henry asked as he looked towards him.

"A-Aye sir." He answered, not wanting to do or say anything that might get him in more trouble.

"Hm, I see." Henry said as he looked to the others "Tell me, didn't William advise you all to ease Michael into this?" He asked.

"We were sir, but FOXY had to go and ruin everything." Goldie answered with a growl as she glared at him through the window.

"I only wanted to see me first mate, if we had done things Goldie's way I wouldn't get to see him at all until the end of the week, but by that point everyone would've already met with him so he'd probably just want to hangout with all of us!" Foxy argued.

"And you were afraid that while everyone else would've gotten a turn to be alone with him, you'd be the only one who wouldn't?" Henry inquired receiving a nod in response.

Taking a moment to think about what they had told him, even though they knew Henry wasn't going to do something extreme or scary to serve as a punishment, they were still going to be punished in some way.

"Alright then, here's what's going to happen." He spoke after a few seconds "All of you are going to head backstage and remain there until we say otherwise, thankfully we had the forethought to test out this experience a week before we open our doors to the public so we won't be losing out on any business, however all of you in addition to remaining backstage are going to work out what has happened here tonight among yourselves, PEACEFULLY, otherwise you will be punished further." He told them as he put his hands behind his back "Any questions?" He asked.

"What's going to happen to Michael?" Freddy asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

"As it stands mister Schmidt has done nothing wrong, if anything I applaud him for staying here through his entire shift since it seems as though you've all been acting rather foolish, be rest assured that if his position becomes vacant it will be solely because he has decided he does not want to work here, which I would not blame him for." Henry answered "Anything else?" He asked.

Seeing them all become saddened at the idea that Mike might quit his job because of this, none of them seemed to have anymore questions beyond that and thus remained silent. And so with that question answered they all proceeded to make their way out of the hall and towards the backstage, Foxy having to leave through the right door since the left couldn't be opened thanks to the dent.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Henry?" William asked as he walked up next to his partner "They're still getting used to their emotions, on top of being reunited with Mike it only makes sense that something like this was bound to happen." He reasoned.

"That is no excuse William, we open in one week and they have to keep themselves in check to avoid causing any incidents, much like the one they've caused here." He replied as he looked to Mike through the window "Do you think he'll quit after this?" He asked.

"I don't think so, we chose him because we believed he would be right for the job, combine this with the revelation that he has a personal connection with the others, I don't think it's possible for us to find a better night guard." William answered.

"Still, we're going to have to compensate him for this, in addition to fixing the door." Henry noted as he looked at the dent.

"We could just push up the remodeling of his office, it'd honestly be less work than having another door made, ordered, and installed." William suggested.

"True, but right now let's just focus on attending to our unconscious night guard, I'll go get some medicine and a bandage to treat his injury, you stay with him in case he wakes up." Henry directed.

"Sounds good to me." William agreed.


End file.
